U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,982 to Beasley et al. (Beasley) provides a plant and watering and feeding device including an elongate tubular body having an upper portion and a lower portion, said elongate tubular body having a hollow cavity for receiving water and feed therein, said upper portion having an opening in fluid communication with said hollow cavity for supplying said water and feed into said device, said lower portion having a plurality of apertures in fluid communication with said hollow cavity and the exterior of said device, wherein said device is positionable relative to a plant such that said lower portion of said device is surrounded by soil proximate the roots of said plant, and wherein said water and feed may be introduced into said device through said opening and subsequently slowly released into said soil proximate said roots of said plant via said apertures.
While the device of Beasley undoubtedly provides a way of watering plants, it would not work well in a pot for potted plants since such pots are typically not deep enough to support the stake-like device of Beasley. Moreover, even if the device of Beasley could be installed in a pot for potted plants such an assembly would likely tip over quite easily since the device would be quite top heavy. The Beasley device also provides no root support for a plant that is to be transplanted.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention include providing a plant watering and support device which provides root support during transplanting and which can be easily installed in a pot of the type for potted plants and which has a low center of gravity so that it is less likely to tip over than pots containing other watering devices or no watering device at all.